Living It Up
by Secret Nights
Summary: Ron and Harry start off by taking Hermione to a...so called hotel where she can relax for once in her life. Hell, it's their last year, they all want to party. Rated M for language, sexual content, and who knows what else. Please R&R.
1. The Bermuda Triangle

**DISCLAIMER:** Blah blah blah, we all know I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, all those people. I'll tell you who I own in each chapter if I make up someone new. Oh and also, we all know (hopefully you read the book) that Snape shot down Dumbledore but he's gonna be alive in my stories. ;) In this chappie I own Chad, Josh, Jon, and Tyler.

**A/N:** Okay, so this story will contain sexual content, language, and other things…don't read it if you don't want to. It's M for a reason! Oh and if this turns out to be DMHG (I have no idea how it's going to turn out) , it's sort of going to be like all the Head Boy/Girl stuff you read on here, but even though it's same old same old, it's still fun right? wink teehee. But you and I will just have to wait and see how everything turns out.

Chapter One

The Bermuda Triangle

"'Mione! Let's go!" Harry yelled from the prefect common room.

"I'm coming! I've just finished packing!" Hermione said, lugging her trunk down the stairs with a few clunks. After a few more steps she stood up, muttered something along the lines of 'Fuck this' and kicked her trunk so it slid down the rest of the stairs quickly. Ron and Harry both laughed at Hermione's frustration. She gave them both dirty looks.

"Alright Hermione, we need to go. Did you talk to Dumbledore about letting us use Floo powder?" Ron asked.

"Yes, yes. It's all arranged. But you still haven't told me where exactly you two are taking me. Can you please tell me?"

"Nope." Harry said. "You'll know when we get there." The three walked over to the prefect's fireplace and threw powder into the fire. Immediately, the flames turned emerald green. Harry then grabbed Hermione and covered her ears. She saw his mouth move but had no idea what he said, she can't read lips. Suddenly there was a swirl of color and Hermione grabbed onto Harry as if to stop from falling. After just a few moments they arrived. Harry and Hermione let go of each other and stepped out of the fireplace. The room they entered was swarming with teenagers; kids anywhere from ages 15 to around 19. No adults except for a few 25 year olds working behind a counter. Ron walked up to them.

"Any rooms available?" he asked.

"Uhm, we've got one left. How many of there are you?" a tall, dark haired guy asked.

"Three."

"Hell, it'll be good enough. There are two beds, here's your room password and you'll just pay on the day you leave." Ron was handed a card with the word 'tropical' written on it. He walked back over to Hermione and Harry.

"Welcome, Hermione, to the Bermuda Triangle. A nice wizarding…hotel, so to speak, smack in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. Perfect hiding place from muggles, eh?" Hermione laughed.

"I guess so. So you guys brought me here for spring vacations?" (A/N: Okay, so I don't know if there is a spring vacation in all of the books, but I say that there is lol. Okay, continuing…)

"Yep. Hope you like it 'Mione." Harry said.

"Oh I love it!" Hermione squealed. She threw her arms around both of the boys, both of the very good looking, tall, muscular boys. (A/N: sorry, I had to ;) haha)

* * *

—10:30 PM, by the pool.—

Hermione stretched out on her towel, unintentionally pushing her bikini covered chest up. She was only wearing that and some very short shorts (with who knows what under them…wink). A few guys walking past stumbled as they stared at her. She had been watching Ron try to meet some new girls, and, frankly, it was very funny.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione looked up and saw Harry coming toward her along with a few other guys.

"Hey Harry. Mind introducing me to your friends?" she said with a seductive smile.

"Sure. This is Chad." he said, gesturing to a tall, red head guy. Somewhat muscular from what she could tell, he was wearing red swimming trunks and a white beater. "And this is Jon. This is Tyler. And this is Josh." Harry said, indicating three shirtless guys. Jon was a tall, tanned, very muscular football looking kinda guy. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes and Hermione thought he was pretty damn hot. Tyler was tall, not quite as tall and Chad though. He was slightly tanned, with blonde hair and green eyes that reminded Hermione of Harry. She thought he was pretty hot too. But none of the guys could compare to Josh. Josh was simply gorgeous. He had dark blonde hair that was sort of shaggy and fell to his blue-green eyes. He appeared to be a soccer player, with his toned stomach, legs and arms.

"Hi guys." Hermione said, eying each person before her. Tyler reached out a hand and helped her up.

"Guys, this is Hermione, obviously, who I've been telling you about." Harry said.

"Hermione, you want a drink or something?" Josh asked.

"Sure." she replied. He took her hand and led her towards the bar.

"How about a tequila? Or a margarita? A daiquiri?"

"So they do serve alcohol here. I thought I smelled it." Hermione laughed slightly. "And a tequila sounds great, thank you."

* * *

—11:30 PM, one tequila too many, back in Josh's room—

Josh rolled on top of Hermione on his bed, straddling her, pinned her arms above her head and dove at her neck. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled there, enjoying hearing her sounds of pleasure. He then reached behind her head and untied the bikini. The shorts had been taken off before the hot tub. Josh's hands slowly trailed down, pulling her top as he went. When he reached the swimsuit bottoms, he grabbed them with his teeth, making sure his tongue hit right on the inside of her hip. He heard Hermione gasp and he smiled to himself. Once everything was off, Josh decided to stay down where he was. He slowly licked up the inside of Hermione's legs, feeling her tense up. He got so close to her, and then, just to tease her, skipped over her wetness and trailed his tongue down her other leg. Josh heard Hermione moan. He knew she wanted him. He pushed her thighs apart even more and moved up towards her. He first just barely let his tongue flick over her clit. Hermione moaned softly. Josh let his tongue glide up and down her softly. Then he went a little harder and pushed his tongue against her clit and gently bit it. Hermione gasped, and her breathing became more ragged. Josh then plunged his tongue inside of her. He heard Hermione's hand gripping the bed sheets. Josh moved two of his fingers up to Hermione's clit and began to rub her while his tongue was going at her.

"Oh God…" Hermione moaned. "Please…" Josh took that please as a 'please fuck me senseless' and pretty much, that's what Hermione had meant. Josh pulled off his shorts and moved in between Hermione's legs.

"Ready?" Josh whispered. Hermione nodded and grabbed onto his back as he entered her.


	2. Waking Up To Reaility

**Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine… **

**A/N: Uhm, I'm not going to lie, I'm not a good updater…please forgive me lol. I try but I get lazy sometimes. Deal with it. And thanks for over 100 hits already!**

Chapter Two

Waking Up To Reality

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. _Dear Lord, I've got a headache._ It was still dark outside, but the room she was in wasn't familiar. _Oh right, I'm at the hotel._ Hermione sat up and the covers dropped from her. And that's when she noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt, or anything for that matter. She looked to her left and saw another figure still asleep in the bed. Then what had happened a few hours before came flooding back to her. It was 3:00 in the morning. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. What did I do? Why? Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Hermione got out of the bed as slowly as she could, so as not to wake Josh still asleep. She quickly threw her jeans and bikini top on and got out of his room as fast as she could.

No one was in the hallway as Hermione made her way up one more floor by stairs and whispered 'python' to her door. She locked the door and went right into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Hoping not to wake Harry and Ron up, she tried not to make any noise.

In the shower, she scrubbed herself again and again, until her skin was red and raw. _What did I do, oh God, what did I do?_ For a good thirty minutes, Hermione just sat in the shower, letting the water cascade down her body. Then she started to think._ Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I mean, I've been such a goody-goody my whole life, and I hate that reputation. This is my one chance to get rid of that. I just need to relax during this holiday and party. Wake up Hermione. Do you want to live the rest of your life as a good girl? No way. Come on girl, this is your life._

**A/N: Yes yes it's short, and not much happened but it was just kinda a space filler, more is coming ASAP. I hart you readers!**


	3. New Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…besides my car, some clothes…yeah that's about it. Oh and I own my boyfriend : bwahhaha. Just kidding…**

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter being so short, I wrote it during sixth hour in school. This one shall not be so short, I hope. And sorry for the long wait, I have been prepping for prom for like the past 3 weeks and it was last night (April 1). It was very, very fun.**

Chapter Three

New Start

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in pajama shorts and a tank top. Noticing that Ron and Harry were each sleeping in separate beds, she decided to snuggle up with Harry. Once she got under the covers and close to him, his eyes opened and he stared at her.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"In Josh's room."

"And what'd you do?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest, draping one arm around him. Harry shrugged, put his arm around Hermione and went back to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning before Hermione. Ron was in the shower (he could hear) so he just waited for Hermione to wake up. After about ten minutes Ron walked out of the shower with merely a towel around his dripping waist.

"When she'd get back?" Ron asked quietly.

"This morning around three I think."

"Where was she?"

"With that guy I introduced her to, Josh. She went off, had a few drink with him and went back to his room."

"You don't think she did anything, do you?"

"Come on, this is Hermione we're talking about. I don't think she's kissed anyone but Viktor. I doubt she did anything at all with Josh."

"Actually I did." Both the boys looked at Hermione as she sat up in bed.

"You did?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Oh I had sex with him."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Oh my God. 'Mione! Are you insane?" Harry yelled.

"Look, I'm tired of being a good girl. I want to change. This reputation is killing me. It's my last year, I'm not gonna be remembered as the prude girl. Will you let me?" Both the boys looked reluctant.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked.

"Yes. More than anything."

"Well then I'm not going to stop you. Do what you want." Hermione got up from the bed and hugged both Ron and Harry. She then threw on her bikini (yes, right in from of them) and ran to the pool outside.

Once outside, Hermione laid out under the sun, hoping to darken her pale skin. She closed her eyes and let the heat soak into her body. After a few minutes, something blocked the sun. She opened her eyes and saw Chad.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" she asked, sitting herself up on her elbows.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to come ask you something."

"What?"

"You know, they're opening that new club tonight here, everyone gets in free the first night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh they are? Sure, I'd love to go." Chad smiled.

"Great. Meet me here tonight at like 9 okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later."


	4. Another Day

**Disclaimer: My name's not J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hello cherubs! Well prom went great in case you were wondering… My soccer team did very well, 9 wins, 2 ties, 4 losses. Joy. Practice was a killer though. So this chappie will be really short. Sorry. But my city is in the middle of a thunderstorm (which I adore) and it's making me think about this one time…no not at band camp lol. Well do read and review loves. Ideas for this story would be peachy keen! Oh and P.S., I've deleted my old pen name, but kept my one good story. I'll re-post it but I lost the comments. Read the story and help me! It's called Confessions of Pansy Parkinson. Please review it too!**

Chapter Four

Another Day

It was 9:05 by the time Hermione got down to the pool that night. Chad was already there. He was wearing shorts and a white wife beater that showed off his arm muscles. When he turned and saw Hermione, he smiled. She was wearing a skin tight black tank top with her black bikini under her top and curve-hugging jeans.

"Hey." he said. She came up to him and gave him and hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Hermione said back. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Chad took her hand and led her down a path. After a while, Hermione could see a large, dark building. Even from outside, Hermione could hear and feel the pounding beat. She felt an energy flowing through her that she felt the night before with Josh. Chad led her to some doors in the back. As soon as she stepped in the door, the lights and music hit her. It was some kind of techno with a heavy bass and lots of notes. And the lights were all colors flashing and blinking and flying all over the place. In the center of the dance floor, Hermione could make out hundreds of bodies dancing to the music. Instantly she loved it. Chad led her to the center of the dance floor and Hermione just let herself go. And three drinks later…she had really let herself go.

After a good four hours of dancing and drinking, Chad led her back to his room.


	5. I'm Not A Bad Girl

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… **

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I almost completely forgot about this story!!! I'm so so sorry. Forgive me. And I know this whole story might not have a lot to do with magic…but I like using the characters. I know it's not all about magic; I've already been criticized about that. And in this chapter, THERE IS A DRUG REFERENCE so don't read it if you'll get offended. I do not do any drugs, though a have one friend who does, and who had told me all about it, hence my small amount of knowledge written in this chapter. And sorry it's short. Leave a review and give me ideas!! Thanks!**

Chapter Five

I'm Not A Bad Girl

"Shh, be quiet!" Chad said, but couldn't help but laughing himself. Hermione giggled and put her arm around Chad's shoulders. They both were trying to be quiet as they made their way back to Chad's room, both slightly drunk.. Chad whispered something to his door, and it opened. Hermione ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, then sat cross-legged, bouncing up and down. Chad shut his door, whispered a locking spell, then went over to his suitcase and dug around for a little, before pulling out a small clear bag of something.

"Chad, what's that?" Hermione asked. Chad smiled.

"You'll see."

Chad then pulled out a small water bottle from the trashcan he had next to his bed.

"This is the best I can do on short notice. I didn't think I'd be using my stash until later this week." he murmured, mostly to himself. He then found some aluminum foil and made a small bowl shape over where the cap for the water bottle should be. He then poked small holes in the bottom of the bowl. The water bottle was no bigger than what could hold a pint, about the size of a fist. Chad took his pocketknife and cut a small hole near the bottom and a smaller one near the top on opposite sides of the bottle.

"Chad..?"

"Ever smoked babe?" he asked with a small smile.

"Well, I had a cigarette once but that's it."

"Well then this won't be too bad. Different taste though." He pulled out a small pinch of the pot in the bag and placed it in the bowl. "Now, I'm going to take the first hit, but I'll keep my finger over the shotgun hole. When I'm done, I'll put it to your lips and you can take the rest once I get my finger off the hole. But you have to breathe in deep, and hold it, okay?" Hermione nodded. Chad put the bottle to his mouth, holding it with his left hand, and took his lighter out of his pocket with his right hand. Holding it to the bowl, he lit it, and Hermione saw smoke starting to form in the bottle. Chad then handed the bottle to Hermione. She put her lips to the hole and took a deep breath.


	6. What Will They Think?

**Disclaimer: Sadly, just Chad and all them are mine, no one else. You know that!**

**A/N: Okay, yes, the last chapter was a little…bad? Like…moral wise lol. But she's changing and I know I have totally messed with Hermione's character but eh it's my story. This chap is a shortie, sorry! I'm loaded with homework. Review please!**

Chapter Six

What Will They Think?

Hermione awoke the next day in her own bed with Ron around nine in the morning. She had only a fuzzy memory of how she got back to her room. But oh did she remember what she did last night. After her first few hits (she had taken enough to get high) and quite a bit of coughing, her and Chad nearly had a repeat of Hermione's previous night. This time, she didn't feel too great about it.

"'Mione? Why do you smell like…smoke?" Ron had woken up.

"Uhm, no reason. I just went out to a club with Chad last night and we went to a club and a lot of people were smoking and I didn't get a chance to shower once I got back here."

"But…it doesn't smell like cigarette smoke…" But by the time Ron had finished this sentence, Hermione had already jumped out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

As Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, guilt was gnawing at her. She knew she shouldn't have smoked last night…but she didn't want to be the little bookworm she was last year. She wanted to get out there; try new things! But she had taken it a little too far last night… 'There's nothing you can do about it. Just forget about it and don't worry about it. And stay away from Chad.' Hermione thought to herself.

"'Mione, what'd you do last night?" Ron asked as soon as he saw her.

"I smoked pot." she stated bluntly.

"W-w-what?!" Ron stammered.

"I smoked pot. You know, reefer, MJ, weed, marijuana, Mary Jane. You know."

"Damn it Hermione, I know what weed is! But what the fuck! You fucking smoked an illegal substance with a guy you met less than three days ago! What the fuck were you thinking?" Ron's face was beet red from his yelling.

"So you do care?"

"Huh?"

"If you didn't care about me you wouldn't be so concerned. But apparently, you really care about me." Ron's face got redder, if that was possible, but not from anger, from embarrassment.

"Well, of course I care about you 'Mione." Ron said softly.

"Well yes I knew that. But do you care for me more than what you're leading me to believe?"


End file.
